


A Dream in Real Life

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Orig. Published September 29, 2006</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dream in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Published September 29, 2006

How many times in her dreams did Sam pull up to the front of this very cabin, both before and after that fateful fishing trip? She would drive up to the front door and on hearing her car, he would step onto the porch, give her a broad, welcoming smile and her heart would skip a beat.

Well, this morning in real life, she did.

And he did.

And her heart did.

“Have a good trip?” Cameron asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam/Cam fanfic community on Live Journal


End file.
